


LOONA Group Chat.

by Blue_Food_1



Series: • LOONA One-shots • [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Food_1/pseuds/Blue_Food_1
Summary: Read the title.
Series: • LOONA One-shots • [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402
Kudos: 7





	LOONA Group Chat.

Watermelon master: hi

Breadismylife : hi

Apples and Chuu : hi?

Heejin : why are you guys named after foods?

Watermelon master: Why Not?

Gooo win : ooohhhh lalalala

Heejin : hey hye remember when you opened a watermelon with a spoon?

Watermelon master : uh no

Breadismylife : hey Heejin remember whEN yoU aTE MY BREAD.

Heejin : look I didn’t mean too in plus you can always get more. Right?

Heejin : *to

Fishy fish : hi

Apples and Chuu : hey 

Vivi : remember THAT TIME WHEN YOU ALMOST BURNT DOWN MY HOUSE BECAUSE YOU WASHED SOME PILLOWS

Vivi : AND I. I HAD TO CLEAN THEM.

Watermelon master : talking to me?

Vivi : YES YOU

Watermelon master : o _ o

Chicken nugget: hi guys

Goo win : uh hi-wait who are you?

Heejin : ???

Bread : ??? 

Fishy fish : ???

Chicken nugget : guys it’s Yves!

Goo win : all of us made names to match ourselves and you uh....

Chicken nugget: it’s not my fault you guys are basic

Goo win : oh wow.

Kim lipstick: go won why did you eat the soap in the bathroom.

Goo win: how do you know it was me

Kim lipstick: because your the only one stupid enough to do so

Goo win : *gasps* why do people keep insalting me

Hasaul : *insulting

Hasaul : *.

Goo win : :/

Yeojin : um Jin?

Fishy fish : yeah?

Yeojin : your betta fish died

Fishy fish : wait really? I thought I fed it today.

Yeojin : you fed it your barbecue potato chips, what did you expect?

Fishy fish : I thought that’s what your a supposed to do

Breadismylife : what where’s Choerry?

Vivi : idk

Apples and Chuu : I think she got lost in a cave again

Vivi : again? She got lost in the caves before??

Watermelon master : I think she went bat hunting

Cherry’s: nope I’m right here

Heejin : where were you?

Choerry : I was asleep before you guys exploded my phone. 

Heejin : oh 

Breadismylife : oh

Hasaul : oh

Vivi : oh

Kim lipstick: oh

Fishy fish: oh

Chicken nugget: oh

Apples and Chuu : oh 

Goo win : oh

Yeojin : oh 

Watermelon master : oh 

Choerry: oh my god Gn

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next : Olivia eats watermelon.


End file.
